bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akane Nishoku
Akane Nishoku (二色=茜, Nishoku Akane) Appearance A young woman of voluptious beauty, Akane's figure is further accented by her stunning, snow-white skin which can be associated with that of a princess, though it should be noted that paradoxially, her figure is a slight tinge of vermillion in areas. Her beauty, in addition, is augumented by her mezmerizing wavy azure hair which extends down to her thighs, splayed out somewhat. Her bangs frame her face, yet those clumps of hair framing her cheekbones are uneven somewhat- with the right hand side reaching down to her breasts and the left hand one reaching down to her belly button. Her left earlobe is adorned with a large earring, and her eyebrows are thinned, adding onto her beauty. This perfect figure is contrasted by the demonic glare being projected from her crimson eyes. To say Akane's attire is highly revealing would be the understatement of the century. Interestingly, it seems to have a bondage-esque theme about it; leading some to question what is up with her peculiar tastes. In addition, the costume has a futuristic feel about it, being prominently coloured raven with magenta highlights in certain sections; the detached sleeves and thigh-high socks merge perfectly with her gloves and stilettos and attach to a single more covering part of her ensemble- her half-corset and bikini bottom respectively. The gap between what covers her breasts and lower area is enough to bare her midriff; in addition, she possesses magenta bangles around her wrists. Completing the attire a collar that attaches to her half-corset, leading some to speculate that it is a pain in the arse to get dressed in the morning. Personality and Traits History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Tremendous Strength: Immense Speed: Without utilizing Sonído, Akane has shown herself to be incredibly nimble and quick on her feet. She was able to dodge a slew of Kidō attacks unleashed by her foe by leaping from tree to tree, before bounding foward and delivering the deciding blow. Another instance of her speed was shown in the World of the Living, where Akane was able to outrun a speeding bullet before quickly twirling around and catching it. Overall, Akane's speed is a major part of her fighting style; striking with incredibly swift, yet tremendously powerful blows which stagger her foes, giving them little to no chance to defend themselves. Enhanced Durability: Despite her slender frame, Akane is incredibly durable, able to withstand several attacks from the tremendously powerful Mitsuru Inazuma with no problem, though this could possibly be because Akane was pushing her Hierro to its utmost limit to make sure that she would survive an onslaught from such a deadly adversary. Without accessing her Hierro, Akane has shown to be able to withstand assaults that would normally kill an ordinary Shinigami, up to and including an assault by two Gotei 13 captains, quickly retaliating in a matter of moments, though it should be noted that the Gotei 13 of Bleach: Rising Phoenix are weaker than the previous one shown in canon. Uncontrollable Spiritual Power: Due to her unique heritage, Akane is in possession of a truly immense amount of spiritual energy, far more than her body can consciously contain, causing it to leak out constantly. Her spiritual power is noted to be heavy, which surprised Kachihi. It is so overwhelming that even when worn-out in battle, she can continue fighting the way she usually does, bypassing any conditions which could possibly hamper her. Because of Akane's spiritual energy always being so high without her consciously being aware of it, she rarely, if ever becomes exhausted in battle, thereby meaning the sheer resilience and amounts of energy Akane has is monstrous. Akane's reiatsu is of a 'dual-type', being one part Shinigami and one part Hollow. Akane's reiatsu has 'toxic' effects depending on her mood; when she understands the weight of a human life, her body will at random times bring death to her surroundings through a quick acting poison which erodes away at the area. When Akane doesn't care about lives, she is fully able to control her reiatsu. It should be noted that when her reiatsu is viewed, it appears as if it is attempting to escape from her as frantically as possible; a hint to her Zanpakutō's special ability. Shinigami Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Akane is highly skilled in the art of Zanjutsu, able to wield her blade in either hand, though like Agito Kishima, she most commonly holds her blade in her left hand, as her laterality leans more towards being left-handed. Akane utilizes a fast one-handed style with her Zanpakutō, attacking extremely quickly with her blade in combat. Despite her strikes seemingly possessing little to no force in them, they are tremendously powerful; Akane was able to slice clean through several buildings with a simple swing of her blade. *'Iaidō' (居合道): Most of the time, Akane uses Iaidō, a sword style where the user quick draws the blade extremely fast to strike, then re-sheathing it after every attack. Akane's speed is so fast that she prevents opponents from reciting Kidō incantations and releasing their Zanpakutō making it highly effective against Shinigami and Kidō specialists, however, if one has no need for incantations or have short release commands, then they could hamper Akane's advantage. Akane is able to strike so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been cut until she sheathes her weapon. **'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): Akane manipulates her spiritual power into the motion of a single swing. When performing the "killing stroke" Akane transfers the full force of her spiritual power as though it were "mass" through her sword and then through the air. The strike itself is the medium, with the end result manifesting as a devastating wave of pure reiatsu. It is an attack that encompasses all her "power" into a singular strike; which is why it is often a lethal strike. Akane can utilize this technique in a far different manner befitting Iaijutsu. Raising her sheathed blade upright, Akane closes her eyes and blocks off all of her senses sans her hearing in order to hear the motions of her foe. A split second afterwards, Akane unsheathes her blade and performs a vicious horizontal slash before sheathing her blade once again. During the stages of this variant of Nadegiri, Akane grips her blade and sheathe back-handed in an eerily similar manner to how Arata grips his own blade. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kidō Expert: Hollow Abilities Enhanced Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ), iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): Akane is shown to have a highly durable Hierro; as evidenced by her battle with Mitsuru Inazuma, where she withstood several powerful blows at close range with only damage taken to her attire. More proof of her durability was shown when Akane was struck with a Bankai in the form of a sledgehammer several times in the face; each strike had little to no effect on the Visored. Cero (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): Due to her status as a Visored, Akane has been noted to display the ability of Zero Flash. *'Cero Oscuras' (黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero," Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): Normally a Cero only able to utilized by the Espada, due to her powers, Akane has shown herself to be able to utilize such a technique, even solely relying on it when she has to use Cero to escape a tight situation. A pitch-black lined with purple wave of destructive spiritual energy, Cero Oscuras covers any exposed light into pitch darkness. The range of Akane's Cero Oscuras' is tremendously vast, and the force behind it is equally massive. The superior Cero Oscuras is far greater than an average Cero. **'Cero Oscuras Metralleta' (無限装弾黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス・メトラジェッタ), sero osukyurasu metorajetta; Spanish for "Sub-Machine Gun Dark Zero", Japanese for "Infinite Ammunition Black Hollow Flash"): Supposedly, it is an Cero Oscuras launched out of each of Akane's fingers on her left hand at tremendous speeds, each Cero packing the destructive capability of the original Cero Oscuras. Akane attempted to utilize this tremendously powerful technique against Mitsuru Inazuma, though she was defeated before she could unleash such a powerful attack. After this single battle, Akane never thinks of utilizing Cero Oscuras Metralleta again, as she notes that it is heavily draining upon her reiatsu and it takes time to prepare. High Speed Regeneration: Sonído Master: Possessing no skill in Shunpo, Akane's form of transport is the Arrancar variant of the high-speed-movement art, Sonído. When moving, it seems as if she teleports, as she moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a brief moment in the way that Sonído practitioners do. While moving, Akane is also able to conjure multiple afterimages of her own visage to disorient her opponents. Zanpakutō Hollowification Relationships Trivia Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Visored Category:Villains Category:LGBT Characters